Colourblind
by Bechloe9893
Summary: Beca had always been very sad and lived in a black and white world, until she met Chloe, who brought her out of that world into an amazing world. Bechloe and Jaubrey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I'm meant to be writing another story and I have a lot planned for it and a lot to go and I'm looking for to where it is going, but I feel like this is going to be really good, so hear me out and stayed tuned in for both stories. Don't worry both stories will have at least weekly updates, in fact probably more than I do at the moment as writing other stories gives me more ideas of what to write, and I currently have really bad writers block but only on my other story.**

 **So I was in the middle of lessons and I probably should have been doing something productive and actually listen to the teacher, but instead I started drawing. All I drew was a box and as I started shading it in, a story idea hit me. So I spent the rest of the lesson and most other lessons that day writing this chapter. Random I know, but I present to you… Colourblind, hope you enjoy.**

Beca's life was dull and black, especially since the death of her mother 4 years ago. It had really hit her hard and she just didn't know what to do with her life or even how to feel about anything going on. Her nights were full of crying and feeling empty inside. Her life had no colour, like an old fashioned film, in black and white and isn't quite right until it has its missing piece, in this case the missing piece is colour and speech, but in Beca's case, it was Chloe. Chloe managed to change Beca's dull, straining, colourless life, into a beautiful, exciting world with more to it than she could have ever imagined.

How could one person change someone's life so much, make it so much better, just with a smile? Beca always knew that someone could hurt her and change her life straight away, but never imagined ever that one person could make her feel so alive. She never thought any of her feelings could ever be undone, she always thought, _my life is going to be bad forever, till the day I die, I will never be happy, it's not even possible,_ every day the same thoughts.

How one person could just make her forget all of the bad things that have ever happened, all the negative feelings felt, all the sad words said. One person who without even knowing or even thinking about it could just make them want to live, and add colour back to their life. One person could be the reason that they got out of bad in the morning and was actually happy to do anything that day.

That all seemed impossible to Beca. One person bringing joy and hope back to her life.

Just. One. Person.

Well I guess this is how it all happened, let's start from day one. The day, neither of them knew, that would change their lives. Forever.

"Chloe, you ready?" Aubrey screamed to her best friend "we can't be late I promised Jesse". The pair had been late to almost everything they planned to do, sometimes it wasn't anyone's fault, but a lot of the time it was because Chloe took too long choosing the right outfit to wear.

"Okay. And… I'm… done" Chloe exclaimed putting on her black high heels in between words. They stumbled towards the door as they opened it and locked it back behind them, following through to Aubrey's car. Seconds later they were racing out of the drive way and started to make their way to the bar they had decided to go to. Chloe spent most the ride looking out the window staring at the amazing views of Los Angeles, still surprised she was actually living there with her best friend.

They arrived at the bar and quickly found a Jesse waving his arms frantically trying to get their attentions, although they saw him, they choose to ignore just to see how long they could keep him like that. That was until they started bursting out laughing after about a minute of him screeching their names across the bar. The two girls approached Jesse, wiping their eyes carefully to rid the tears that had just escaped, being careful not to mess up their makeup.

"Hi guys" Jesse quickly said, kissing Aubrey on the cheek and giving a quick warming hug to Chloe. They all took a seat back down before they lost their table in the busy crowd of people and started drinking the drinks Jesse had got them whilst waiting.

After having a nice conversation about their day and whatever else came to their minds, Jesse and Aubrey made their ways to dance floor, leaving Chloe by herself and the drinks. She didn't mind getting left it usually meant that she could have a good look around at the people there and see if she could build the courage to go talk to them. She usually couldn't, but she still looked around. Looking around carefully at everyone there she laid eyes on a beautiful brunette, who was also sitting by herself. She looked rather sad and Chloe wanted to know why, but stayed sat down for the mean time and continued to drink.

More time had passed and Jesse and Aubrey were still dancing, and the unnamed brunette sat there, lonely and sad. Chloe had been contemplating going over to talk to her ever since she laid eyes on the girl, but couldn't understand why she was unable to get her off her mind. For the first time in a while, Chloe managed to build up the courage and strutted over the lonely brunette. Chloe sat herself down near the girl and thought quickly before speaking up.

"Hi, I'm Chloe" the perky redhead smiled as she saw the brunettes eyes for the first time as she looked up. They were a beautiful steel blue that matched perfectly with her eye liner.

"Hi" The girl awkwardly said "I'm Beca". She wasn't used to people coming up and talking to her or just anyone talking to her in general. "Are you alright?" She questioned

"I'm great, how about you? Do you want me to buy you a drink or anything?" Chloe questioned noticing the empty cup held in the brunettes small hands.

"I'm… fine" Beca stuttered knowing that deep down she was still sad, but this redhead was certainly making her feel better. "um… yeah, I'll have anything" smiling slightly as she finished and noticed the redhead actually paying close attention to her. Chloe managed to pick up her smile in the dim light and shivered slightly, but in a good way. They slowly stood up and Beca followed Chloe to the bar and the redhead quickly got given 2 drinks and turned round to give the brunette her drink as they made their seats.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself" Chloe asked as she looked at the other girl who had a slight smirk on her face. They both felt something between them, neither were sure what it was but it was something and they both liked the feeling, yet they felt uneasy as they didn't know what was going on.

"Well, I guess, I'm a DJ, I try to get to play in clubs as much as I can but as I haven't played many places I don't usually get picked" Beca answered, not realizing the smirk that was still planted on her face "I love music in general, It's what makes me happy". Beca wasn't ever one for opening up so was just hoping that this information would still keep the redhead happy.

"That's so cool, I should come see you play one time" Chloe replied "I love music as well, I have been doing things related to music for as long as I can remember. They continued to have a very pleasant conversation for a lot longer than they had thought, but they had gotten so lost in each other that they just couldn't stop. These feelings were so knew to both the girls, but they loved it.

 **So, what do you guys think? Make sure you leave reviews and I will update these more often and make them better quality. This chapter and probably the next one are just to really set up for some big things soon, so stay tight. Thanks hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm back, sorry I didn't update sooner, but here it is now. I need to thank the amazing feedback for the last chapter. I didn't realize how hard it would be to write, keep up with school and keep working, so sorry if the chapters start to get delayed I'm trying my best. Any way enjoy chapter 2.**

Beca woke up by the sound of her alarm ringing all through her apartment and straight away let out a massive groan due to her head throbbing from the night that had just passed. After laying holding on to her head for a while, she picked up her phone to check the time and to see why her alarm was going off. As soon as she saw the time that read 11:15 she launched herself out of bed at realization that she had to be at an important meeting in half an hour. This meeting was life changing for Beca and if she didn't turn up she would have missed out on the best thing that could have possible ever happen in her life.

She had been given the opportunity to work as a producer for one of the world's biggest record labels after a manager from Sony heard her work at a club a couple of weeks before. She still remembers that night so well. She was playing some of her mixes for the club for the late night slot as she did on occasion, but after she finished her set she went to get a drink as the manager came up to her and gave her his card and said to call him. All she felt then was surprised and when she called him and they arranged a meeting her life looked like it was about to go back uphill.

After spending a short 10 minutes making herself look presentable, she made her way down the steps of her apartment block and jumped in her car and carefully drove to Sony. She had never felt more nervous in her life, she didn't want to be late and she didn't want to have a bad first impression.

The 15 minute car drive seemed like a life time for Beca and when she moved out of the car she shake as nerves took over her body once more. She tried to confidently stride into the office but that didn't last long as her hang over hit her again when the bright lights struck her face. This wasn't going to go well she thought to herself as she entered her meeting.

The meeting didn't go to bad considering how she felt, but she wouldn't find out if she actually did well for a few days. Great more days of complete nerves she thought to herself as she hopped back into her car. As she did so she checked her phone to see a text from a redhead who she recently met and a smile slowly arrived on her face as she read it.

 _Hey Beca, do you want to do something today, I have the rest of the day free._

Beca sat and thought of what to reply and wondering what they could do and she quickly replied.

 _Yeah sure, do you want to grab a coffee?_

 _Sounds great, I'll meet you at the Starbucks near the club we were at in half an hour._

 _See you then._

Beca didn't know why, but she was really excited about seeing Chloe again. She was never excited about going out at all with anyone, but there was something about this redhead. Something she couldn't quite tell. With the redhead in her mind she started to drive to where they were going to meet, smiling the whole way there.

Chloe very rarely had hangovers and was up early thinking about her encounter with the brunette last night. She didn't realize that her roommate, Aubrey, was shouting at her that breakfast was ready until she came bursting into her room and startled her, shaking the thoughts out of her head.

"Are you deaf I have been calling you for ages" Aubrey shouted into Chloe's ear making sure she heard, causing the redhead to flinch slightly.

Chloe simply replied with a shake of her head and a softly spoken "sorry" as they made their way through to their kitchen which had been covered with the smell of bacon. The two girls sat in a peaceful silence whilst they ate and soon started to clean up after they had eaten.

"Any plans today, Chlo?" Aubrey asked placing the plates in the dishwasher.

"No not really, I might go out a bit later. You doing anything?" Chloe simply replied.

"I'm going round the Jesse's soon and I'll probably be staying overnight, so this is all yours" Aubrey stated waving her hands around. "I'm leaving in about half an hour actually, so I should be getting ready, have fun." She continued, making her way through to her bedroom leaving Chloe to finish cleaning up.

After many hours of just watching random TV shows and thinking about the brunette, Chloe decided to text the centre of her mind and ask to do something, as she had nothing else to do and really wanted to see her. She picked up her phone and started typing, smiling whilst doing so. Almost right after she sent that text she had received a reply, lighting up her face even more, and sent out another text as she started to make her way through to her bedroom to get ready.

She didn't have long to get ready, so quickly picked out a bright blue shirt and some plain denim jeans and sorted out her hair briefly before going on a hunt for her keys, again. She was always forgetting where she had placed her keys that it just became a habit just to look for them even if they were in her hands. After searching for her keys for a while, she found them and quickly stole a look in the mirror to check she looked alright and with a swift approval she made her way to her car and out of the drive.

During the car journey, Chloe sang along to the songs that came on the radio acquiring many strange looks from people on the streets or in cars next to her and she simply shrugged them off and continued. She spent the next 10 minutes of the drive doing so until she found her parking space near Starbucks and started a brisk walk to it to meet Beca.

She walked around the corner and waited outside for a few minutes until Beca appeared and started apologizing for being late.

"Hi… Sorry" She quickly spoke breathing heavily between the two words.

"Its fine" Chloe replied with a small smile on her face as they started to walk in.

 **There is Chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it. This took ages to actually upload and i dont know why so im sorry for that. Anyway be sure to leave a review and i'll see you guys next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**REUPLOAD**

 **Hi guys this is chapter 3, be expecting a lot of updates because I'm on holiday and I can actually do them a lot because I have no life. Also I don't know why I choose to make them go to Starbucks I think it's because I don't know any other places in America that people go, so sorry if it's really stereotypical. Anyway the story will actually start to all come together soon as I have finally figured out where it is going. Hope you enjoy, be sure to leave more reviews.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own any of these characters and some readers may find this chapter and a few more to come a bit distressing.**

Beca and Chloe sat down at a table in the corner of Starbucks after getting their drinks, Beca getting a big Coffee and Chloe getting a regular Latte, and sat still in an awkward silence for a while occasionally stealing a glance at each other, but before long the redhead broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So" She started awkwardly, gaining eye contact with the brunettes deep steel blue eyes "How are you?"

"I'm alright" The brunette shyly replied, starting to blush due to the eye contact she had with the bright blue eyes across the table "You alright?"

"Yeah" The redhead answered still being extremely awkward. The silence returned but not as awkward as the two girls sat there sipping their drinks, sometimes drifting their eyes to the view outside.

Chloe had no idea why she couldn't just talk to the DJ, she never had any problem talking to people, so why couldn't she get a single word out was beyond her. There was only one other person that made her not be able to speak when they first met and that was her college boyfriend. She decided not to think too much into it thinking that it was probably nothing and continued to think of anything else.

On the other hand, Beca knew why it was awkward. She couldn't talk to anyone ever without it being like this. She couldn't help it; she knew she was going to really regret it later. She really hated herself for not being able to talk to the redhead; she was trying to find something to say but instead just thinking of how much of an idiot she was being. She just assumed she was overreacting and she was probably the only one who was sat in an awkward silence and that the redhead opposite her was comfortably drinking and enjoying the view.

A few more minutes past and Beca finally managed to break the silence again and they managed to have a normal conversation like normal people. So the two girls sat and talked for a while about pretty much anything that came to their minds with smiles increasing on their faces as they talked, especially when the subject of music broke. They soon finished their drinks and sat discussing random topics for an unknown amount of time to both the girls. They only knew that they were both having a lot of fun and that they were going to be 'really fast friends' as Chloe put it, making both girls let out a little giggle.

As many people started to leave the shop, Beca picked up her phone and glanced at the time and realized that they had been talking for many hours and they would soon have to leave.

"We should probably go" Beca brought up, starting to stand up and put on her coat.

"Oh yeah" Chloe replied, doing the same "Are you free tomorrow?"

"No" Beca said, starting to frown as she knew she could "Sorry"

"It okay, maybe some other time" Chloe said faking a smile as she really wanted to see the brunette as soon as possible. They both said bye as they parted ways and began walking to their cars and as soon as they turned their backs, frowns crept onto their faces but Chloe's was soon replaced with a huge grin as she reminisced the amazing time just spent with the brunette and the amount of fun they both had.

Beca's car was quite a walk away and she spent most of the walk thinking over the time just spent with the redhead and rather than thinking of all the fun she just had she went straight to the negatives. _Why didn't I just say yes I'm never doing anything,_ constantly going through her head. She never knew why she always answered with no, no matter how much she wanted to go out and spend time with this person, she always said no.

After the walk to her car in the cool breeze, Beca made her way on to the driver's seat and started to drive, with the same thoughts constantly spinning in her head. Her apartment was very far, so she soon approached her front door and made her way in chucking her keys and bag on her coffee table. She started pacing around her apartment with the same thoughts running through her head and many other negative thoughts started to join in the gathering going on in her head.

 _This is so stupid why am I overreacting so much,_ occasionally came in to her head but not enough to stop her from doing anything as she slowly walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, rolled up her sleeve slowly to reveal her scar covered arm and started digging the knife into the skin of her arm in straight lines from her wrist all the way down her forearm. Swiftly after she started, blood began leaking on her arm and the pain intensified in her arm but weakened in her mind.

After continuously cutting her arm for many minutes she stopped and slowly made her way to her bed and sat with her legs in her arms, being careful not to get anything on her jeans, and began to cry, gently rocking herself and slowly fell asleep.

Many of her days were spent like this, something happening, big or small, all of her memories of her past or anything negative that had happened in her lifetime would flash back and she would hurt herself, sometimes in different places and different ways, but anyway at all would do. Any way would numb the mental pain in her mind. It would help. All the pain would be focused on wherever she was hurting herself.

Ever since her Mother's death, she just couldn't cope with her pain any way else. She would usually be able to talk to her Mum, about anything, big or small. Beca didn't like talking to anyone else about most things; she didn't want people to think she was some kind of freak or a complete weirdo. Whilst she was in school, she would have counsellors come in and try to help her but she simply replied that 'everything was fine' and other variations of said words.

Nobody could help her. She was so lost.

 **That's chapter 3, hope you enjoyed. I understand this can be quite a sensitive subject, but I feel like it should be good to get a story out about this and maybe try and help some people. I also find it quite easy to write this kind of subject to a bunch of strangers anonymously because it's how I feel and I understand it's a bit different for everyone. And because it is such a sensitive subject I did really want to make sure it is a good as it can be. So I guess you can kind of say it's based off a true story. Any way make sure to leave a review they really do motivate me, meaning more chapters more often.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, this is chapter 4. Sorry it took a while to come out I had some problems with my laptop, anyway. I was really happy how the last one turned out so I'm going to use the same kind of thing that I did for the last one, but if you guys don't like it just let me know, I'm always open to suggestions or if you just want someone to talk to. Thanks for the feedback for this story in general be sure to leave more reviews if you want.**

Beca woke up by the blinding sun shining down on her face through the window and straight away she felt a massive throbbing pain on her right arm. She could taste the salty tears that had come from hers eyes and had trickled down her face into her mouth and on her lips, also with her cheeks being sticky from the tears. As well as this, her eyes were puffy and red and also stung.

The really unfortunate thing about this situation was that it was how most of her mornings were, but sometimes with different parts of her body throbbing and stinging with pain.

The pain would now just make her feel worse, especially when she starts to remember the night before and all the feelings she had as well. Soon after remembering said thoughts, she would start to remember more of the negative things that had happened in her life. Again.

Beca turned her body round so she was no longer blinded by the light and just lay there, just thinking of the reasons to get out of bed or even just to live anymore. But she would be unable to cry or even express any kind of emotion; it had all been used up the night before. She really struggled to actually get up in the mornings but as soon as she did, she would just act like nothing had happened and put on her best smile so everyone would think that she was fine. But she wasn't.

She soon managed to get up and out of her bed and made her way through to her bath room to start getting ready for her day, even though she had no plans thanks to yesterday's events. She picked out a comfortable outfit to wear today, like she usually would do if she was at home all day. This consisted of a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms, a baggy black t-shirt and an oversized black hoody and she made her way to her sofa and started staring at her TV watching anything that would come on.

Most the day had past and Beca was still slouched on her sofa and had now run out of snacks and didn't have anything for dinner either. She sat there contemplating what she was going to have, till she came to the conclusion that she would go out and pick up something from a shop. She wanted pizza, but seeing as there was nobody else there to help her eat in and she didn't have much money, she decided to settle for a cheap pizza rather than a take-away.

She didn't have the effort to get changed into something a bit more presentable and she doubted that she would see anyone she would know out at this time, so she went how she was. So she picked up her phone, keys and purse and headed out the door and made her way down the stairs to her car.

The drive to the shop was peaceful with a few occasional hums along to the music from Beca. Music always managed to calm her and set her mind to rest, if it was the right kind of genre. She parked her car near the shop in an almost empty parking lot and made her way into the shop with pizza in her mind.

Walking through the aisles, she picked up a normal pepperoni pizza with her left hand whilst carrying a bar of milk chocolate in the other and started to make her way to the counter to pay. On her way to the counter located at the front of the shop Beca saw a familiar beautiful face that had been on her mind throughout the day. It was Chloe.

Chloe looked amazing as usual and her bright blue eyes were shinning in Beca's direction. Beca started to hide as she didn't want Chloe to see her when she looked like such a mess. As Beca poked her head round the corner to take a look to see if Chloe was there, the redhead came round the corner and they bumped into each other. Saying sorry to each other, they soon realized who it was and a small smile appeared on Chloe's face and a slight look of horror was achieved on Beca's.

"Hey!" The redhead said very enthusiastically, the smile getting bigger.

"Hi" Beca replied awkwardly angling herself better to make her seem like less of a mess.

"How was your day? You said you had plans?" Chloe brought up.

"It was fine, I'm just on my way home, just wanted some food first" Beca answered, lifting up the pizza in her hand.

"How about you come over to mine, we could have dinner together" Chloe offered "I'm pretty sure my roommate won't mind"

"Oh.. Uh.. yeah sure" Beca stuttered out.

"You can put the pizza back, we've got plenty at home" Chloe said in her usual cheerful tone.

Beca walked back to put the pizza back and made her way back to Chloe who was standing near the door.

"It's just down the road; do you have your car?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I'll…"

"Okay, you can park it near my apartment it will be easier" Chloe interrupted excited with the thought of having Beca round.

They made their way in to Beca's car and swiftly approached Chloe and Aubrey's apartment block. As Beca parked her car she gazed admiringly and the flats surrounding her.

They looked expensive and very high standard, which surprised Beca as when they first met Chloe didn't seem like the kind of person with lots of money, especially hanging out at that bar. They got out the car and walked up the stairs of the luxury apartment block whilst Chloe filled Beca in on what Aubrey is like. They soon approached the door of Chloe's home and Beca's jaw dropped as she saw the deluxe home standing in front of her.

 **There's chapter 4 it ended quite fast because I'm planning to do the next chapter just based on Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. Thanks for reading. Please leave reviews. See you next time**


End file.
